Scrat: Spaced Out
Scrat: Spaced Out is an animated mini movie from Ice Age: Collision Course that was released with the movie on DVD, Blu-Ray, Digital HD and Blu Ray 3D. It also serves as deleted scenes for the movie, being a mixture of all of Scrat's scenes from the movie while also having scenes that were not included in the movie. Synopsis In the main events of Ice Age: Collision Course, Scrat is captured by Scratazons who take away his acorn. Now, Scrat must rescue his Acorn and escape before the aliens can catch him. Plot The short stars In the main events of Ice Age: Collision Course with Scrat (Chris Wedge) preparing to head back to earth, activating the ship. The ship stops when he discovers an gigantic alien ship like an giant acorn. The ship grab the acorn but also with Scrat, and it makes the ship crash into the mother of all asteroids. Scrat and his acorn drop into the suspension area and soon Scratazon (Karen Disher) and her guards walks into the room where the acorn is where they chat excitedly about their catch. Scratazon walks up to the acorn only to pick it up and turn it to find Scrat hiding which surprises both of them as the alien leader drops both Scrat and the acorn. She soon orders her guards to blast Scrat who then quickly dodges the laser blasts until of them sent him flying into a saucer. He sees the Scratazon leader leaving with his acorn in triumph until he fires a tractor beam at the alien leader prying the acorn from her hands. As Scrat nearly reclaims his acorn, another tractor beam pulls the acorn in another direction and it is Scratazon trying the claim the acorn again. Both rodents engage in a short tug-o-war with the acorn until the nutrogen inside the latter snaps creating a massive explosion which destroys the ship and soon creates a black hole sucking everything nearby into it. Scrat sees his acorn being sucked into the black hole and climbs through the ship regaining his space attire as the latter exits the saucer to retrieve his acorn while jumping on multiple debris. Suddenly, Scratazon zips by Scrat with her jetpack and gave him a wink before getting the acorn herself. Scrat manages to catches up to her by using the toilet to propel himself up next to the alien and knocks her into the black hole he finally reclaims his acorn only to embrace it. While distracted, the black hole's gravitational pull yanks Scrat who desperately tries to escape but only to have his suit stripped off of him leaving him in his boxer which then came off and eventually sucks the unfortunate rodent in. The narrator (Neil deGrasse Tyson) talks about the black hole as the latter closes completely until Scrat came back fully clothed in his spacesuit with his acorn. Scrat dances in triumph as he finally got back but his victory is short-lived until the black hole (in a smaller form) snatches the acorn into it leaving Scrat unable to get it back. After losing the acorn again, the rodent screams in frustration as he floats in space. Voice Cast *Chris Wedge ... Scrat *Karen Disher ... Scratazons *Neil deGrasse Tyson ... Narrator Trivia *The Scratazons look just like Scratte. Category:Shorts Category:Ice Age films